Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlets were the key items used for channeling the power of the Infinity Stones and they're very powerful weapons. Two gauntlets are currently known – one is in Odin's vault, which is right-handed, and the other, which is left-handed, is in Thanos' possession. History ''Thor A right-handed Infinity Gauntlet with replicas of the Infinity Stones was on display in Odin's weapon vault, and was guarded by The Destroyer. Avengers: Age of Ultron In Thor's vision induced by Wanda, Thor saw the Infinity Stones being assembled on a cloud-like version of the Infinity Gauntlet. Given that both LokiThe Avengers'' and Ronan the AccuserGuardians of the Galaxy failed him in his quest to find and retrieve the Infinity Stones, Thanos opened a vault and put on his left handed Infinity Gauntlet, and decided to hunt for the Stones so that he can destroy Earth himself.Avengers: Age of Ultron ''Thor: Ragnarok Hela finds the right-handed Infinity Gauntlet still in Odin's weapon vault, pointing out that the "Infinity Stones" within it are replicas and not the real Infinity Stones. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added [[Untitled Avengers film|Untitled Avengers film]] To be added Powers and Abilities The Gauntlet grants the bearer infinite power over reality through the use of the six Infinity Stones (Mind, Reality, Soul, Time, Power, and Space) embedded in it. Infinity Stones *Space Stone - Encased in the Tesseract *Mind Stone - Contained in the Scepter and later Vision *Reality Stone - liquified into the Aether *Power Stone - Contained in the Orb *Time Stone - Contained in the Eye of Agamotto Appearances **''Thor'' (First appearance) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Thor: Ragnarok '' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers 4'' Behind the scenes *The Infinity Gauntlet prop from Thor was showcased at Comic Con 2010, while Josh Brolin entered the stage wearing a fake Infinity Gauntlet glove at Comic Con 2014. *After the release of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige confirmed that in the Marvel Cinematic Universe there were two Infinity Gauntlets, and that the one Thanos retrieved was not in Odin's Vault.The Big Secret Behind The Infinity Gauntlet, According To Marvel's Kevin Feige Gallery InfinityGauntletAgeOfUltron.jpg THANOSINFINITYGAUNTLET.jpg Infinity_gauntlet_Disc.png Ultron AA 07.png|Ultron absorb the energy of the gauntlet Thanos INFINITY Gauntlet.jpg Infinity Gauntlet AOU.jpg Avengers Infinity War SDCC poster.jpg Trivia *In the comics, there was only one Infinity Gauntlet, rather than two. When holding the Infinity Gems, the Infinity Gauntlet grants the bearer infinite powers when used within the universe of its origin. Thanos tries to prove his love for Death by using The Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out the entire Marvel Universe. *The Stones contained in the Tesseract, the Scepter, the Aether and the Orb are Infinity Stones, used in the comics in conjunction with the Infinity Gauntlet. *Kevin Fiege has hinted that the Gauntlet will play a role in the overall scheme of the Marvel Cinematic Universe going forward. The Gauntlet will be used by Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War. *It is likely that the stones shown in the Gauntlet in Thor are fakes created by Asgardians to show how the item is supposed to look given, as Volstagg explained that the only Infinity Stone Asgard has in its possession is the Tesseract. *In Thor, the Gauntlet is depicted as being worn on the wielder's right hand, while in Avengers: Age of Ultron and the Avengers: Infinity War teaser, it is depicted as being worn on the wielder's left hand, like in the comics. It was revealed by Kevin Fiege that there are two Infinty Gauntlets.[ http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/TheSewer/news/?a=119964 Kevin Feige Reveals A Shocking Secret Regarding The Infinity Gauntlet ] References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Thor Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Disney INFINITY